


Late

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is late, and Stiles hates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt-in-a-box @lj for their 58th round.  
> Prompt used: #26 - You're late for a very important date
> 
> First TW fic. Wish this wasn't the first, but I couldn't get the plot out of my head

He was late, it shouldn’t surprise Stiles, but Derek promised he’d be there on time. If it was any other day Stiles might not have cared; or, he would have, but he would accept it and forgiven Derek.

There was no excuse good enough in the world to why Derek missed the first dinner with his father, who finally agreed to meet him as Stiles’ boyfriend. Stiles didn’t know how long he spent trying to convince his father that he was gay, and then that he was dating Derek. His father was not pleased about Stiles’ choice as his first boyfriend, especially because of the rumor Derek had, but he eventually accepted his son’s decision.

“Stiles, why don’t you come in before you catch a cold,” his father suddenly said, breaking through Stiles’ thoughts. Stiles refused to go back into the house, even if it was cold outside and his fingers were going numb.

“He said he’d be here,” Stiles complained, crossing his arms as he looked down the road, hoping to see Derek’s car lights.

“I’m sure he has a perfectly good excuse,” his father said, trying to comfort Stiles.

“He promised. I told him how important this dinner was, and he promised.” Stiles felt the anger bubble up within him until he wanted to rip a tree from the ground and throw it.

His father’s hand settled on Stiles’ shoulder, calming him. “We can reschedule, it’s not a big deal.”

Stiles was glad his father was kind and understanding, which increased Stiles’ respect of his father. “He promised,” Stiles complained again.

“Come in son, and I’ll let you in on this new case I got,” his father said. Stiles wanted to turn down the offer, but his curiosity took over and he allowed his father to guide him into their home.

When Derek did decide to show, Stiles was determined to let him know just how disappointed he was by refusing to see him.


End file.
